Handheld electronic devices are continually evolving with an industry trend toward smaller and thinner products. Various components of a handheld electronic device contribute to the overall product thickness. One component that is often a large contributor to the overall thickness of a handheld electronic device is the Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card (“SIM card”). The thickness added by the SIM card is often due to design constraints associated with the mounting of the SIM card holder within the handheld electronic device. For example, the SIM card should be removable; however, it should not be removable while the handheld electronic device is powered. As a result of this constraint, the SIM card is often mounted below or under the battery (or other removable components of the device). This contributes to the overall thickness of the handheld electronic device since the physical dimensions of the PCB, the SIM card holder, the SIM card, as well as the battery or other components positioned on top of the SIM card all contribute to the overall product thickness.